


You're Beautiful- Lemon

by aconsultinghuntress26



Series: Life with Friends and Lovers (Modern AU) [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Body Image, Comfort Sex, Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Oral Sex, Self-Harm, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconsultinghuntress26/pseuds/aconsultinghuntress26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of feeling in control of your issues, you relapse after your break-up with Reiner. Weeks down the line you can't help it and need to feel some type of release. However Marco catches you and he tries his best to comfort you in any and all ways that he can. Angst to Lemon. Marco x Reader with alternate ending that includes Jean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Beautiful- Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ok so...this is long and I'm sorry, but it would be too weird to try and separate it into two different chapters. Jean doesn't appear until the end in the "alternative ending" (truth be told I wrote this as the original cause I'm crazy like that). This part covers some pretty intense subject matter and some readers may not understand how things can go from sad to sweet to hotter and kinkier than hell so quick, but they can. I am aware that comfort sex in this is not healthy. Also if you know of anyone that is suffering from any type of depression or thoughts of harming themself/suicide. Seek out help. That being said TW: nudity, self-harm (cutting), body issues, depression, hypo-mania, unprotected sex, oral sex, threesome. If I forgot something let me know please. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Update (Mar 8, 2015): Added a bit and fixed grammar mistakes.

**_ You’re Beautiful  _ **

You stood in the bathroom looking at your naked torso with scrutinizing eyes. You hated what you saw. During the last year with Reiner you had put on more pounds than you cared for, mainly because he didn't want you going to the gym without him as part of his insecure bullshit. The pounds just piled on to your frame as he never seemed to be up to going whenever your schedules allowed. In your mind it eventually lost its worth to fight over it. You tried to put up an argument in the beginning, after all you've struggled all your life with weight and body issues and needed to stay on top of all the positive work you had managed just the year before (taking a couple Zumba classes for university credit was the best thing you ever did). Yet somehow he had managed to wear you down and convince you that going to a gym wasn't necessary. Staring at your naked upper body screamed otherwise and you now mentally kicked yourself every day for not just finding a way to get some type of exercise. All the weight you had lost had found its way back on to your body. It made you sick to look in the mirror sometimes. The hollowness that you started to feel after your break up only made your self-loathing worse. Every little thing that had happened between you and Reiner had turned in on itself to make you believe that somehow, some way this had all been your fault.

 _'Maybe if I was prettier, thinner, and sexier, he wouldn't have strayed_.' You thought.  _'Maybe…if I was just better he would be here now._ ' The tears stung your [e/c] and began their slow decent down your [s/t] cheeks. You had to fix it, you had to make sure that you would hold yourself accountable for when you fucked up. A message to yourself that would sink in, that would stay with you. It seemed that for you, life lessons had to hurt and cause pain before you were truly perceptive of them. So you picked up the razor that was resting on the bathroom counter and pressed hard before dragging it up and across your lower abdomen. The pain shot through your entire being and felt like fire, one that triggered the memories of ecstasy. This wasn't the first time you had cut. During your high school years you had some serious episodes where you felt as if nothing was real. As if you were a shell where all emotions and feelings were none existent. At the same time, you also felt consumed and overwhelmed by your emotions; all of them swirling together and flowing freely and fast from one to the next. During the day you would put on a brave face and mask for Sasha and Connie whom you'd known since junior year. However, that didn't stop you from trying to feel some type of peaceful release. That was what cutting had provided you.

You moved the razor to a spot just above your initial line and dragged down again creating a new red seam. You closed your eyes and reveled in the short lived burst of pain as the two lines crossed making an X. This was your reminder. This area on your body had to go away; to disappear if you were ever going to get back to your normal self again. The self that everyone loved. How could anyone care for you in the state that you were currently in anyway? Broken, burdened, and ashamed. Daily tasks were becoming such a chore and your school and work performance were taking a turn for the worst. Jean constantly had to push and remind you during shifts that you could go home soon. If it wasn’t for him you would have walked out on the job more than once in the past 3 weeks. He was your anchor reminding you that you had to stay and keep busy if you were to feel better. But you knew deep down that he was getting fed up with the likes of you. Always moping around, crying, and forcing them to stay with you at night. An emotional burden was what you were to them. Again, how could they love you like this?

You had been so engrossed in your work of making a few more lines above the ‘X’ that you didn't hear Marco enter the apartment and make his way over to the open bathroom. As neither he nor Jean were supposed to be there for another 3 hours, you thought you had plenty of time for yourself and thus didn’t bother shutting the door. Looking back up to the mirror to admire (or, actually, further berate) your work, your eyes locked with his as he stared. You were both frozen to your spots for what felt like an eternity. Marco and Jean knew about your past and the inner demons you had once faced in regards to your body image, but never did they ever expect that they would see it happen. Tears continued to spill onto your face, your mouth trying to form words for an apology. His chocolate eyes never faltered from your [e/c] irises, still reeling from the sight and trying to comprehend what was going on.

"Marco." You finally breathed. Your call to him set the world back into motion. In two steps he was holding you in a tight embrace and buried his face in the crook of your neck. You could tell he was crying despite him trying to be the one to comfort you. You gripped him back tightly, remorse from what you had just done filling your heart.

"I'm sorry." You whimpered. "I-I just..."Marco lifted his head and looked down at your face. The wetness in his eyes caused a small sob to escape from your throat.

"Shh." He cupped your face trying to get you to calm down. "You're going to be ok. I'm here. You're not alone [First]." As soon as your breaths were under better control he took a step back and retrieved the first aid kit from a drawer.

"I'm going to clean you up, [First], did you…did you want to…um…" He looked a bit flustered before pointing to your chest. "Cover yourself before I start?" You gave him a puzzled look before you remembered that your top half was unclothed. Nodding you placed your hands over yourself, creating a make shift bra of sorts. He took your elbow causing you to follow him as he sat on the lid to the toilet seat and began to clean your self-inflicted wounds.

"Why?" He asked simply. You were too ashamed to say anything. "[First]." He sighed." You know you can tell me and it won't be met with judgment." ‘ _Of course not, you fucking freckled saint’_ , you thought, ‘ _But I’m a burden to you anyway so why not add more on right?_ ’

"It's stupid really." Your voice wavered. You felt as if you had done nothing but cry the past few weeks and it was getting on your own nerves. "I really don't want to burden you with it."

"You are never a burden [First]." He tossed the used alcohol wipes into the small bin. You didn’t want to believe his words, it was just like something a parent would say; filled with lies or at least half-truths because he was supposed to. He reached a finger up and followed the outline of the somewhat faint yet still angry red marks.

"An 'x'. Were you…do you…" His voice trailed off as what you assumed was realization hit. You closed your eyes again, tilting your head up briefly to fight back the ever persistent tears. However, they shot open when you felt a small soft warmth press against the area where the lines intersected. Looking back down, you saw Marco continuing to place kisses along your cuts. The sensation and the sight of his action made your head spin. The simple gesture was heartbreaking, beautiful, gentle, and sensual all at once. The latter being something completely unexpected to you. It wasn’t right. These marks shouldn’t be loved or accepted. Marco should be furious or at least more disappoint and hurt, Jean sure as hell would be if he had been the one to catch you in your moment of weakness. Marco then stood back up and walked you over to the mirror. He pressed up behind you, forcing you in place to face it directly.

"Tell me what you see." He instructed. You sighed heavily, not wanting to play this game, but rather strangely missing the feeling that was now like a ghost on your mid-section.

"Fine, I will tell you what I see. I see…a woman who fights for what she loves and what she believes to be the right thing. A woman who is kind, compassionate, and frankly, just loves too much and too hard. Yet she's as stubborn, bossy, and opinionated as all hell." He gave a small smirk as he moved some of your [h/c] locks to the other side of your neck, before he continued in a more serious tone. "I am able to see the fact that at one point her [e/c] eyes didn't shine as bright. I see that she was broken and weak with no one to help her as she stumbled through the dark. However, she made it through and is now stronger for it. Essentially, I see one of the most beautiful women I've ever had the privilege to know." His breath floated past your ear as he leaned in a bit more. His arms slipped down from your shoulders and wrapped around your waist, avoiding the cuts, as he hugged you. "I know that you probably don't believe me or anyone when we tell you this [First] but it's true. It's one of the many reasons why we all love you. Why _I_ love you. These arms are just as real as that razor, and just as effective-if not more so- in helping you feel at ease and beautiful…right?"

You were stunned. In all the years that you've known Marco and having had late night conversations with; never, ever, had you felt something like what was stirring inside you in this moment of time. Your overabundance of emotions and self-hatred all swirled peacefully as his arms stayed around your waist and his warm breath sent a shiver down your back with each exhale. However, you still couldn't completely shake the feeling in the back of your mind that they were just words. Words you desperately wanted to grip onto and believe with all your might, but nothing more than words. You were done with just words, having gotten your fill from Reiner. He left nothing but empty promises and false realities behind for you to now contend with. Every positive step you had taken to heal your body issues before he came into your life were now long gone. You had been left to crumble under the weight that the loss of that relationship had left you. You didn’t need just words now. No what you needed were actions that backed them up. Not to mention, Marco didn't address what your real reasons for your cutting had been. You were hurting your body, not your soul. For you they were different after all.

"Marco." You finally sighed. "It wasn't my heart that needed to feel this pain. I was disgusted with…this. My soul is beautiful yes, but its vessel is not." You slipped your hands from your breasts to keep his arms locked in place around you. Given the chance he would have rushed around to your front to look directly into your eyes so he could protest. If he did that then your shame would just increase tenfold and kill your resolve to tell him what was really on your mind. Left with little else to do his eyes immediately focused on the back of your neck. "You, Jean, and the others can say all the pretty words you want but in the end they need action to support them. Otherwise they will be no different to me then the fucking lies that Reiner told."

"You really think that when I call you beautiful I only mean 'on the inside'?" He whispered, his focus stayed on the back of your neck as he nuzzled it. The feel of his nose and breath sent another shiver down your spine and goosebumps to rise along your arms. What the hell was going on? He was not supposed to be showing this much care and affection towards you. "It isn't. I really do mean all of you, and that includes your body." He placed a soft kiss behind your ear. That same unexpected warmth you felt as he kissed your stomach was now on your neck, causing your face to become slightly pink. It had been ages since you blushed like this, and Marco had been the cause.

How in the hell did that happen? When and why did this fire in your belly begin to burn and long for another chaste kiss from a friend? Was it really even that chaste? God you hoped not, even though just minutes before you were at a personal low, you were praying that Marco would be able to follow through on some of his words and give you some type of high. He had to see in your eyes or hear in your voice the inner meaning ‘ _show me that you find my body beautiful’._

"Actions speak louder than words Marco." You reminded him. That was it, he either took the hint or not. That was as far as you were willing to admit and give permission to the growing twisted need you felt in your heart and loins. All the while his eyes lingered on yours, likely contemplating on what to do. Finally he brushed his lips on your ear and began to trail light kisses down your neck. The sensation sent waves of heat throughout your body. He snaked one of his hands out of your grasp and let it slide up your side, just brushing under your left breast. The light caress was like a jolt to you both. Up until now he had been desperately trying to suppress the urge to look at them, but once he brushed up against the reminder that they were in full view, he drank in the sight. Slowly he made his way around to your front, his hands never leaving your body.

"I see." He leaded in and whispered. "That your body is beautiful." He closed the minimal distance that lingered between you and kissed your lips. A fire shot through you and enveloped your skin. Needing more you placed your hands tentatively on his forearms. His fingers glided over the [s/t] skin of your upper body, leaving a pleasurable burning sensation in their wake. Finally they rested on your hips tracing the hem of your long [f/c] maxi shirt. His lips broke away from your [l/c] ones to trail along your jaw and down to your collar bone. Each one becoming more heated then the one before. You breathing became shorter and you tilted your head back slightly to give him better access to the sensitive flesh. You couldn't remember the last time you were touched like this. Sure you and Reiner had sex, but he never really made you feel anything that was happening. It got to the point where you just let things happen as he pleased, not paying any attention. All in all you were often left wanting after being with Reiner. But Marco…he was making you feel everything. Was it just the adrenalin from this encounter? Probably, but shit, even if it was you were going to savor every second he spent focused on you and every inch that he was going to give you. Did it seemed fucked up to use him like this? Yes, but it was mutual right? He could just as easily throw you aside after this hook-up; however, you somehow knew the likely hood would be minimal.

"[First]?" His slightly ragged breath brought your full attention to his eyes. "Should we move to a bedroom or just shut the door?" He captured your lips again briefly. "I'm sure you wouldn't want Jean to walk in on us." He chuckled surly thinking of the reaction that the copper headed man would have at seeing Marco fucking you. You also laughed at the thought and didn't bother to think about the next words before they tumbled out of your mouth.

"We can move, but let's keep the door open anyway." Your smirk is purely driven by the excitement of Jean potentially catching you both in the act. Your hands finally found their way to his chest and balled them into fits, capturing bits of his button up shirt. He was only taken aback for 3 seconds, before he matched your smirk.

"As you wish." He pecked your lips and in a flash had picked you up, threw you over his shoulder, and rushed to his room.

The tense and serious atmosphere that had brought you and Marco to your current excited state had almost evaporated. That was Marco's personality after all, but the passion and care was still there as soon as he set you down in front of his bed. His arms wrapped around you, pressing you into him. The smell of his body wash permeated your senses and you remembered that it was the same brand that you got him as a gift for his birthday not long ago. You wrapped one of your hands behind his neck and pulled him down the small distance to your lips. His hands pulled you in tighter as one of his made its way up your back. You could have sworn that he was desperate to keep you close to him; as if he was actually afraid you would run away. You pushed him back a little, but quickly reassured his gaze by starting to unbutton his shirt.

“It's not fair that I'm the only topless one." You said. Finishing the last button you traced your hands up along his torso before pushing the fabric down from his broad shoulders. You weren't all that surprised at what was underneath. Living within such close proximity of Marco for nearly 4 years and it was guaranteed that you had seen him shirtless at some point. In fact both he and Jean frequently practiced the habit of wandering around the apartment without one during each summer, a fact of which you were always secretly grateful for. You immediately leaned in toward his neck to return the scorching kisses that he had left upon you moments ago. Within moments his arousal started to become more apparent against your lower hip/upper thigh. Your victory was short lived however when he grabbed your shoulders and pulled you away.

"I don't think so, [First]." Your heart sank, he was going to stop everything right there. You knew it was too good to be true. "I seem to remember that this is me showing you something." He toyed with the top of your skirt, hooking his fingers into the waistband before slowly pulling it down. As it passed each part of your body he left a kiss. Soon the flesh on your hip, inner thigh, and even a calf felt the flare of his lips. You stepped out of you skirt, now clad only in your underwear. You hadn't been planning to impress anyone, so you felt a little embarrassed that they weren't a cute pair. But Marco's attention wasn't on your underwear in that moment. No, while he was on his knees in front of you his attention was back on the cuts across your abdomen. He traced them with his lips kissing ever so softly. It was barely audible, but you could hear him plead with you. "Please don't do this again, [First]." Resting a hand on his head and brushing the dark bangs out of his eyes you gave him a feeble nod. Seeing how much it hurt him, how much he did find you attractive, was more than enough to get you to agree to at least try. He gave the area one last kiss before running his hands up the outside of your legs, his lips trailed down lower over your panties. He was getting very close to your center. That particular sexual act was not something that you had experienced before as Reiner never wanted to try (and actually made you feel self-conscious once or twice about the subject), so the small gasp you admitted had surprised him.

"Is that something you don't like?" He asked.

"Uh, no, it's just…" You didn't know how to phrase it without reminding him of who you had previously been with. "I've not…no one's ever…"

"Oh…" He mused, and based on his smirk you would have sworn Marco was channeling Jean at this exact moment. "Well, would you like me to?" You felt the blush and a sheepish grin spread across your face as he rubbed and cupped his hand over you. While your current expression reflected inexperience in the bedroom you, in fact, probably delved into more kinks than Marco, but you being on the receiving end for oral sex was just never on the list.

“Then just lie back and relax." He instructed, pushing your back onto the bed and pulling your grey underwear down. You sat up on your elbows to watch as he tossed them aside. You were fully exposed to him with nothing being able to get in the way of his view of your womanhood. Marco placed soft kisses up the inner parts of your thighs as he spread your legs just a bit. His breath hit your outer folds and caused you to whimper in anticipation. He began to massage his thumb into you and you let out a long loud moan. It had certainly been a while since you were touched this way. You felt his smile and chuckle against your thigh; already please that he could get that type of sound out of you. This just made your juices start to flow faster. Marco’s lips kissed yours, causing you to let out another small little moan. He was teasing you. Marco the freckled saint was teasing your most sensitive of areas.

"Please." You begged, embarrassed that you had started so early. He obliged without protest though as he snaked an arm around your thigh and pulled your center closer to him. As soon as you felt his strongest muscle make contact with your most sensitive bundle, the fire in your belly nearly burst. It felt as if every inch of you were on fire. He continued the ministrations of his tongue, eliciting what were the most gorgeous moans he had ever heard.

"O-oh god…Marco." As soon as you said his name his tonuge picked up the pace and he slipped one of his fingers into you. "Oh FUCK." You gasped. The ‘come hither’ motion he used inside you brought you to the edge of ecstasy. Your hips began to buck and wriggle seeking a friction that wasn't yet to come.

"Fuck! Marco…I'm…gunna…" You panted as you reached for his head holding him to you. The knot that quickly built up exploded along with a final shout of his name. He lapped up some of your juices as your climax died down. Marco slipped a hand under the small of your back as he lifted to you a more stable spot on his bed. In all the writhing you had slipped down a ways. He made quick work of removing his black dress pants and navy blue boxer-briefs. His slightly strained member being freed.

"Holy hell Marco." You sighed as his face came into view above you. “That felt so fucking amazing. Thank you.” His member dripped with a small amount of pre-come onto your leg.

“Oh I’m not done with you yet [First].” He poised himself at your entrance giving you a brief glance down at his manhood. He wasn't giant in size, thank god, but still surprisingly bigger than Reiner. You smiled to yourself and nodded that it was ok for him to enter. As you were still quite wet from your earlier orgasm it was relatively easy for Marco to slip in and fill you up. Your walls stretched a little at the new size and the fact that it had been 3 months since you last had sex. He released a low moan as he let himself sink in.

"You feel amazing." Marco grabbed onto one of your hips and began to slowly pump in and out of you.  _'And you feel heavenly'_  is what you chose to describe the feeling of Marco inside you, though you didn't voice that out loud. You soon wrapped your legs around Marco's lower back pulling him deeper into you, angling your hips so that he would hit a sweet spot you had discovered with your vibrator one night long ago. He was long enough to hit the edge, heightening your pleasure some. You began to moan again, trying not to be too loud. He surprised you though when he crashed his lips to yours and with a hard thrust you moaned loudly into him.

“Its ok baby, you can moan.” He groaned. “As loud as you want. Let me know how good I’m making you feel.”

"Oh god more. Harder. Marco, please?" You begged. "I need it to be harder. I need- oh god- you to ram it in me." He had started occasionally flicking your clit with a finger and smiled at the dirty talk. A whole new side of you was being shown, and only he got to see. Marco then picked up your hips and his tempo just as you had asked, a second orgasm making its way to the surface. Not holding back as he asked your moans started to mix with his. He applied more pressure to his circling motions on your clit, before sitting you up somewhat, allowing him to kiss you deeply. His tongue explored your mouth tasting every bit. Soon Marco's thrusts became much quicker-but weren’t erratic- signaling he was getting close. You gave Marco a deep kiss before falling back onto your hands to watch the man pleasure you. He resumed ministrations on your clit and his powerful and filling cock brought you teetering on the edge. It was only a matter of seconds before the wave of hot pleasure coursed over you.

"Oh. My. GOD! YES!" You yelled. Your wall's clenching around Marco’s member caused him to reach his climax and he spilled his seed inside you. After your spasms subsided Marco pulled out and flopped over onto his back next to you on the bed.

"Wow." He whispered, turning his deep brown eyes to look into your [e/c] ones. “Now do you believe me now when I say that you're beautiful?" He brushed some hair out of your face before giving you another deep and passionate kiss. You nodded sleepily and shifted your body so that you could snuggle up to him. _‘This is something I could get used to,_ ’ you mused as you both drifted off.

* * *

 

  **Alternative ending**

"Holy hell Marco." You sighed as his face came into view above you. “That felt so fucking amazing. Thank you.”

"Holy hell is right." Marco's head whipped toward the open bedroom door as a smile appeared on your lips at hearing Jean's voice. You sat up, holding onto Marco's biceps and bit your bottom lip. You two must have been a sight. Both stark naked, your legs spread with Marco positioned between them ready to take you.

"Oi, either join us or shut the fucking door." You said playfully and watched as Jean's amber eyes lit up for a second, not quite sure he heard right. It was clear that Jean had enjoyed whatever he witnessed based on the bulge in his pants, but whether he would ever act upon it was a different story. Marco turned back to you, with a small smirk and softly muttered. "Kinky girl".

"Who knew huh?" Jean breathed. After a minute of deliberation he spoke again. "Fuck it. I want to know what you did to make her to cum that hard." He quickly started to deposit his clothes haphazardly along the way over to the bed. " 'Cause that was hot as hell." Your jaw dropped. You never expected this. You had only been (slightly) joking, but now you found yourself between the two men.

On one hand it was bound to have happened right? Ever since the three of you started sharing a bed (them primarily there to comfort you) the sexual tension was rising. You were sure most of your friends had their suspicions already anyway…right? You continued to think of justifications as Jean stood to the left of you and Marco, waiting to be told what to do. It was probably one of the few times that you had seen him this unsure of himself. You were all unsure on how to proceed. So you just lay back down against the bed and motioned for him to come closer. It was then that Jean saw the marks on your stomach and frowned. Without having conferred anything with Marco, he bent down and proceeded to kiss your wounds. Seeing Jean do the same gesture as Marco brought a fresh wave a guilt. Could he really be that compassionate toward you about this whole thing as well?

A silent agreement was then reached as Jean kept his lips and hands running along your upper body, which allowed for Marco to be back at your core. After all, he was there first. He poised himself at your entrance giving you a brief glance down at his manhood. His dick wasn't giant in size, thank god, but still surprisingly bigger than Reiner's. In fact both of your roommates seemed to be better endowed than your ex. You smiled to yourself and nodded that it was ok for him to enter. As you were still quite wet from your earlier orgasm, and stimulation from Jean's fondling and sucking of your breast, it was relatively easy for Marco to enter and fill you up. Your walls stretched a little at the new size and the fact that it had been 3 months since you last had sex. He let out a low moan as he let himself sink in.

"How does she feel?" Jean hummed from your breast. His warm breath caused the nipple to perk up.

"Amazing." Marco grabbed onto one of your hips and began to slowly pump in and out of you _. 'And he feels heavenly'_  is what you chose to describe the feeling of Marco inside you, though you didn't voice that out loud.  _'I can't wait to feel Jean. Oh-god'_. The latter had just started flicking one of your nipples with his tongue. You soon wrapped your legs around Marco's lower back pulling him deeper into you, angling your hips so that he would hit a sweet spot you had discovered with your vibrator one night long ago. He was long enough to hit the edge, heightening your pleasure some. You began to moan again, trying not to rupture Jean’s ear drum from your volume. He surprised you though when he crashed his lips to yours. With a hard thrust from Marco you moaned loudly into him.

“Its ok baby, you can moan-uhhh” Marco groaned. “As loud as you want. Let me know how good I’m making you feel.”

"Oh god more. Harder. Marco, please?" You begged pulling away from Jean’s lips. "I need it to be harder. I need- oh god Jean- you to ram it in me." Jean had switched breasts and started occasionally flicking your clit with a finger. Both of the men smiled at the dirty talk, a whole new side of you was being shown, and only they got to see. Marco picked up your hips and his tempo just as you had asked, a second orgasm making its way to the surface. Not holding back as he asked your moans started to mix with his. Jean watched the both of you intently as he applied more pressure to his circling motions on your clit. He lifted your back up somewhat to an almost sitting position, allowing him to kiss you deeply. His tongue explored your mouth tasting every bit. Soon Marco's thrusts became much quicker-but weren’t erratic- signaling he was getting close. You gave Marco a deep kiss before falling back onto your hands to watch the men pleasure you. Jean's continued ministrations on your clit and Marco's powerful and filling cock brought you teetering on the edge. It was the deep kiss that they shared in front of you that sent you over. The wave of hot pleasure coursed over you.

"Oh. My. GOD! YES!" You yelled. Your wall's clenching around Marco’s member and Jean's tongue exploring his mouth caused him to reach his climax and he spilled his seed inside you. After your spasms subsided Marco pulled out and flopped over onto his back next to you on the bed.

"Wow." He whispered, turning his deep brown eyes to look into your [e/c] ones.

"You said it." You and Jean agreed. You didn't get much of a chance, however, for your body to calm down before Jean straddled over your thighs and began kissing your stomach again. His golden eyes glanced up with a mischievous grin. It seems he wasn't finished with you yet, and you seriously wondered if your body could handle being taken to the moon and back for a third time so soon. He sat up and held out his hand, which you gladly took. Sitting back on the balls of his feet in a kneeling position he allowed you to get a better glimpse of his length. You tried not to gulp as you straddled over him, still slick from yours and Marco's cum. Jean didn't start as gentle as Marco had as he rammed into you, but since you already had your warm up you didn’t mind. He kept a steady pace, letting out a few low grunts. Marco just sat back and continued to watch, his own member twitching every now and again when either of you let out a particularly pleasant sound. For a third time the knot in your stomach built up as Jean continued to pound into you from below. Quickly and unexpectedly he flipped you over so that you were on all fours. Slipping back in Jean took you from behind, the angle causing a slightly new sensation. Reiner had never been able to get as deep as Jean was right now.

Leaning over and lying on your back Jean began to whisper in your ear. "I'll bet he never made you feel so good, [First]. Did he ever put your desires first? Would he ever even consider that?"

"No." You responded breathless from the force the pleasure was racking over your limbs, "He didn't love me like you and Marco do." You knew exactly what Jean wanted to hear. That word was his weakness. Jean had only ever had sex with one other person, and that was back in high school. At the time he had loved her, and for him being in love was the only allowable reason for sex. Even though he came off as being a ladies man and had no short supply of dates, sex was never a part of them. It was a silly little rule that he stuck by until this very moment. Fucking, sex, making love, it was all the same to Jean and in a twisted way it was his ultimate demonstration of love. So of course, you acknowledged that as he continued to thrust. He left kisses along your shoulders, and collected your [h/l] [h/c] to get better leverage. Jean’s moans had fallen silent for a moment, but his hips picked up speed. A new hand reached down in between your legs and rubbed your clit. All the while you heard the fait sounds of kissing and knew instantly that the boys were making out. A surge of heat rolled through your core as you pictured what was happening behind you.

"Fuck [First]." Jean hissed. "You've got to warn me when you do that. I almost lost it." Just as quickly as the hand had appeared, it disappeared. You let out a small whimper from the loss of pressure, not really paying any attention to what Jean had said.

"Oh relax your nub is not forgotten." Marco had motioned for Jean to sit you up as he positioned himself to lick at your clit while Jean still rammed you. It had almost become too much for you to take. Your moans elevated in pitch and volume as you reached back and desperately wound your fingers into Jean’s hair. You needed something, anything, to keep you stable while the two men worked together. Within minutes you reached your final peak of the night. Giving a final high pitched cry you came. It was stronger than the previous two in the fact that your vision started to fade out.

“Oh Fuck!” Jean’s shout clued you in that he had also reached his climax. Your juices mingled with Jean's seed as it dripped onto Marco's bed.

"[First], don't take this the wrong way but you are tighter than I expected." Jean commented after pulling out. Slightly laughing at his comment you collapsed onto one of Marco's pillows making sure you didn’t land right on him. You were so depleted of energy that your limbs not able to move an inch and Jean quickly followed suit. Marco just laughed at the sight of his two exhausted best friends.

"Do you believe me now when I say that you're beautiful?" He brushed some hair out of your face before giving you another deep and passionate kiss. Jean turned himself around and curled into your side, throwing one leg over one of yours and placed a soft kiss on your shoulder.

"Beautiful and loved." He added. You nodded sleepily and shifted your body so that you could snuggle up to Marco. ‘ _This is something I could get used to,_ ’ you mused as you all drifted off.

 


End file.
